Sie trug schwarz
by perra95
Summary: Er war kämpfend gestorben, wie ein Held. Aber er würde nicht als einer in Erinnerung behalten werden, nicht einmal von seiner Familie, die nun dachte,er hätte Selbstmord begangen. Er hatte so viel mehr verdient. legalisierte Übersetzung von vuarapuung (/s/3761005/1/She-Wore-Black)


**Sie trug Schwarz.**

Sie trug Schwarz. Ihre Schuluniform war größtenteils schwarz gewesen und es hatte sie nie gestört.

Aber jetzt trug sie Schwarz aus einem anderen Grund. Es schien so viel mehr angemessen.

Seine Beerdigung wurde in einer Muggle-Kirche abgehalten, damit seine Verwandten teilnehmen konnten. Sie hatten nie gewusst, was er wirklich gewesen war und deshalb konnten sie sich auch nicht vorstellen, wofür er gestorben war. Es musste so hart für seine Eltern gewesen sein. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie qualvoll es war den Sohn zu verlieren und es einem nicht möglich war den Leuten zu erzählen, wie er gestorben war, Er war kämpfend gestorben, wie ein Held. Aber er würde nicht als einer in Erinnerung behalten werden, nicht einmal von seiner Familie , die nun dachte, dass er Selbstmord begangen hatte.

Er hatte so viel mehr verdient.

Und sie selbst trug jetzt Schwarz, weil sie um den Verlust so vieler Freunde trauerte, nicht nur einem. Ihr Bruder, Fred, die größte Quelle von Gelächter in ihrem Leben, war gestorben. Ihre Freundin Tonks und deren Ehemann waren von ihnen gegangen, auch noch nachdem sie gerade erst ein Baby bekommen hatten. So viele Menschen waren gestorben. Wie sollte sollte sie jemals einfach weitermachen können?

Aber das alles war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz ihn verloren zu haben. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal fast verloren, damals als sie noch Kinder waren. Ihre dummen Taten damals hatten ihn in die Schusslinie gebracht und allein weil er immer seine Kamera mitgeschleppt hatte als ob sie an sein Gesicht geklebt wäre, hatte er überlebt. Er hatte damals Glück gehabt, aber das war schnell aufgebraucht.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Sie war mit Brüdern aufgewachsen, die sie so behandelten, als könnte sie durchbrechen, wenn man zu grob mit ihr umsprang. Sie hatten sie nie beim Quidditch mitspielen lassen, was, um fair zu bleiben, allerdings tatsächlich dazu geneigt hatte, grob zu werden. Aber dann hatte sie ihn getroffen und er hatte sie nicht auf diese Art behandelt. Sie waren gleichberechtigt, zusammengeschweißt von ihrer Verehrung zu Harry...

Harry. Er hätte auch hier sein müssen. Sie sollte nicht alleine um ihren Freund trauern, umgeben von all diesen Mugglen. Es waren nur wenige Zauberer erschienen. Nur sein Bruder und zwei Jungen aus ihrem Jahrgang, die sie kaum kannte.

Selbst nach dem Vorfall in ihrem ersten Jahr hatten sie immer noch Spaß zusammen gehabt; sie hatten gelacht und Pläne für die Zukunft geschmiedet. Sie hatte professionelle Quidditchspielerin werden wollen. Er hatte sie nicht ausgelacht, so wie ihre Brüder es getan hätten, hätte sie ihnen davon erzählt. Er hatte ihr versichert, dass sie es schaffen könnte. Und er...

„Nach der Schule, wenn ich weg von hier bin, will ich reisen." hatte er gesagt, die Augen geweitet, „Es gibt so viel zu sehen und als Zauberer werde ich in der Lage sein Dinge zu entdecken, die ich als Muggle niemals zu Augen bekommen hätte! Ich könnte über die großen Städte von Europa fliegen, Paris oder Rom. Ich wette, sie sehen wunderschön aus, wenn man sie aus der Lust heraus betrachtet. Ich könnte in den Regenwald reisen, weiter als jemals einer zuvor und ich würde nicht verloren gehen, weil ich ein Zauberer bin. Ich würde einfach meinen Zauberstab schwingen und ich wäre zurück vor einem gemütlichen Kamin in Hogwarts. Du könntest mitkommen!"

Damals hatte sie gelacht. Die Idee zusammen die Welt zu bereisen hatte so romantisch gewirkt, aber sie hatte sich nie vorstellen können, es tatsächlich zu tun.

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie daran, es zusammen mit Harry zu versuchen, als Gedenken an ihren Freund. Aber es erschien ihr falsch... Es war seine Idee gewesen. Und Harry war sein Rivale gewesen, in irgendeiner Art und Weise.

Es war damals gewesen, als Ginny realisiert hatte, dass er ein Junge war und die Idee von ihnen beiden zusammen gar nicht so abstoßend. Er war ihr Freund und sie fühlten sich wohl miteinander. Aber letztendlich hatte sie ihn nicht daten können. Er war nicht Harry.

Danach hatten sie sich voneinander entfernt. Er hatte versucht stark zu sein, aber sie wusste, dass er am Boden zerstört gewesen war. Er hatte angefangen mehr und mehr mit seinem Bruder abzuhängen und dann hatte sie angefangen, einen anderen Jungen zu daten. Genaugenommen hatte sie mehrere Jungen getroffen. Und dann war Harry erwachsen geworden und sie hatte alles, was sie jemals gewollt hatte.

Außer ihren alten Freund zurück. Und jetzt würde er niemals wieder kommen

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie gesehen hatte, als Oliver Wood ihn über die Schultern hängend ihn in die Große Halle getragen hatte. Sie war zu dem Zeitpunkt bei ihrer Familie gewesen, aber sie war zu der Stelle herübergekommen, wo er gelegen hatte. Er hatte so klein ausgesehen, aber er war immer schon klein gewesen. Der Schmerz war nicht weniger gewesen, als der, den sie für Fred empfunden hatte. Auch er war ihr ein Bruder gewesen.

Er hätte hören sollen, als sie ihm gesagt hatten, dass er zu jung war. Dann wiederum hätte sie das auch tun sollen.

Sie kannte keinen der Männer, die den Sarg trugen. Er wirkte zu groß und es war nur schwer vorstellbar, dass darin ihr kleiner Freund liegen sollte. Sie sah stumm dabei zu, als sie den Sarg vorsichtig in den Leichenwagen legten. Sie war nicht mehr in der Lage zu weinen. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen genug für ein ganzes Leben geweint.

Es war nicht weit bis zum Friedhof und so ging sie zu Fuß. Sie würde niemals vergessen, wie sie den Sarg in das Grab hinunterließen. Seine Mutter, die ihm so ähnlich sah, hatte ein herzzerreißenden Klagelaut von sich gegeben. Seine Großmutter sah so aus als wäre sie fertig um zu sterben. Die Augen seines Bruders wirkten tot. Und plötzlich fand sie ihre Tränen wieder und weinte um ihn.

Die letzten Tränen, die sie für ihn vergießen würden.

Sie wollte nicht mit seinen Familienmitgliedern sprechen, die vermutlich nicht einmal wussten, wer sie war. Aber seine Mutter hielt sie auf. Anscheinend wollte sie mit ihr sprechen.

„Du bist eine seiner Freunde, nicht wahr?", fragte sie, „von dieser Schule."

„Ja.", antwortete sie, beinahe schon flüsternd.

„Kannst du mir sagen... Den Männer, die ihn zurückgebracht haben, war nicht erlaubt zu... Wie ist es passiert?" Seine Mutter sah sie an, jede verfügbare Waffe benutzend um sie anzuflehen, es ihr zu erzählen. Sie sah sie mit Augen an, die genauso aussahen wie seine.

Für einen Moment war sie wieder das kleine Mädchen und das vor ihr der kleine Junge und sie konnte sich beinahe vorlehnen um ihn zu küssen.

Und dann wurde sie zurück in die Realität geworfen.

„Die Schule wurde angegriffen." hörte sie sich selbst sagen, „Er blieb zurück um es zu verteidigen, während die jüngeren Schüler fliehen konnten."

Sie war sich nicht sicher, welche Reaktion sie von der älteren Frau erwartete, aber sie war doch überrascht, als die Tränen stoppten.

„Er hat mir ein wenig über ein Mädchen an seiner Schule erzählt." sagte seine Mutter, „Er hat sie schmerzlich vermisst, als es ihm nicht erlaubt gewesen war, dieses Jahr zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Weißt du, was mit ihr geschehen ist? Ich fürchte, ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wie sie heißt."

Dieses Mal war sie entschlossen, nicht zu weinen.

„Ich glaube, ihr Name war Ginny." antwortete sie, „Und sie stirbt in ihrem Inneren mit ihm."


End file.
